Como Si Fuéramos Adolescentes II
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luffy es padre. Nami es madre. Esta vez, su realidad es la misma. Pero cuando todo parece ir bien, cuando el amor que sembraron esta dando resultados, personas se interponen en su camino y en el de sus hijos. Esta en ellos dar un paso adelante y enfrentarse a la realidad. ¿Que pasará cuando la ex pareja de la mujer, por fin aparezca?
1. La Carta

**¿Qué hago escribiendo este fic? Sencillo, quizás ya han leído mi anterior fic, Como Si Fuéramos Adolescentes, el punto es que pensé que ya lo había terminado, hasta que luffy550 me dio la idea de hacer una segunda parte. Me encantó la idea, y acá esta. Así que luffy550, te lo dedicó a vos. **

**Espero que les guste.**

Se despertó con el sonar de la alarma. ¡Maldición! Justo cuando había logrado dormirse, la alarma esa lo despertó para informarle que debía, una vez más, pasar 6 horas en su trabajo. Se sentó en su cama, y mientras se fregaba los ojos, contempló a la mujer que yacía durmiendo a su lado. Al menos uno de los dos la estaba pasando bien. Se puso de pie y luego de vestirse, bajó por las escaleras hacía la cocina.

Mantener una familia no era tarea fácil, y menos con la cantidad de personas que vivían en aquella casa. Repasó mentalmente a cada miembro de su familia, para empezar, se encontraban sus hijos, los tres niños que había tenido con su difunta mujer. Katsu que ahora tenía unos 17 años, y las pequeñas Takara, de 12, y Mizuki, de 10. ¿Pequeñas? Ya no eran para nada unas pequeñas. Por otro lado, los hijos de Nami, que desde que habían contraído matrimonio, hacía dos años, pasaron a ser parte de su familia oficialmente, la niña que ya era una señorita Hanako, de 15 años, y el pequeño muchacho que ahora tenía 11 años, Taro. Y bueno… a eso había que agregarle a la pequeña Akira, que solo tenía dos años de vida, y Souta cuya edad rondaba los 6 meses. ¿Qué quiénes eran? ¡Sus dos nuevos hijos! Los años habían pasado y la felicidad de unir a sus familias había brindado dos frutos hermosos.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ninguno de los dos tenía la edad como para criar niños tan pequeños. ¡No es que fueran viejos! Pero tener un hijo que está por terminar el instituto y tener un bebe recién nacido, lo habían hecho darse cuenta, de que el más chico de todos los hijos, había llegado un poco tarde.

¡En fin! ¿Qué importaba? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, Souta ya había nacido y ya no se podía hacer nada más que criarlo como lo había hecho con todos los demás.

Se acercó a la heladera y luego de bostezar, sacó una jarra llena con jugo de mandarinas y, un tarro con miel, lista para untar en el pan. Se sentó alrededor de la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, ese… desayuno improvisado.

Recordó todas las cosas que debía hacer ese día y suspiró cuando recordó que pronto sería su aniversario de casado. ¡Debía planificar algo! Miró la agenda de su celular cuando una figura apareció en el marco de la puerta.

**¡Hijo! ¿Qué haces despierto? – **Preguntó al ver que el mayor de la familia lo contemplaba fijo

**Tengo hambre –** Murmuró y se sentó frente a él - **¿Qué es esta porquería de desayuno? – **Tomó pedazo de pan y luego de untarlo en la miel, le dio una mordida

**Es lo que encontré, si Nami no se levanta ¿Cómo quieres que haga?** – Se estiró y le sacudió los cabellos, esos negros cabellos idénticos a los suyos

**No sé…** - Bostezó. Era idéntico a su padre – **Pero esto está horrendo – **

**Tú no eres como tu hermana Mizuki, ella si come cualquier cosa – **Murmuró con una sonrisa, era divertido tener una conversación con su hijo a esa hora, sobre todo por lo cansado que parecía - **¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? – **

**Es lo mismo, en menos de media hora me levantaría – **

Siguieron hablando de padre a hijo como si el horario no importara. De vez en cuando Luffy recordaba como era su vida antes, pequeños destellos que se fugaban en su memoria, le hacía creer que nada había pasado, que aquella mujer nunca había muerto y que aún eran una feliz familia de cinco.

Se encontraba en su burbuja, concentrado en lo que el morocho menor le decía, hasta que el llanto inesperado de un bebe, lo hizo caer a la realidad. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando por fin se puso de pie, ya era tarde. La pelirroja, que ahora era su mujer, se encontraba al pie de la cocina con un pequeño en sus brazos.

**¡Maldición! Me volviste a ganar – **Exclamó, pero aun así se arrimó hacía ella y luego de acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla al niño, le dio un rápido y discreto beso a la mujer

**Siempre lo hago –** Bromeó con una sonrisa. Caminó hacía la mesada y luego abrazar al mayor murmuró en su oído - **¿Tu padre, otra vez está comiendo esto? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que pan es más rico si lo tuestas? – **

**Supongo que no – **Soltó una carcajada que dejó al hombre mirándolos, curioso - **¿Qué? – **

**Nada – **Bufó cansado mientras se volvía a sentar – **Bueno… - **Se estiró en su asientos – **No sé ustedes pero yo tengo que ir a despertar a los niños – **

Se puso de pie y veloz como un rayo solar, desapareció por las escaleras. La mujer y el que ya casi era un adulto se miraron sorprendidos, era increíble la energía que Luffy poseía, aun con la vida rutinaria que llevaba, y esa energía la habían heredado Takara y, por increíble que parezca, el pequeño Souta.

**Todavía me cuesta comprenderlo – **Sonrió la mujer mientras sentaba al bebe en su silla especial – **Pero aun así, lo aprecio – **

Y no mentía, de hecho ese hombre, era la persona que amaba, era el hombre que había elegido para rehacer su vida, para continuar con la familia que había empezado con alguien y que, por esas cosas de la vida, no había podido seguir.

Recordó ese momento de su vida, ese momento de luchas. Toda su vida había sido un fiasco, había sido adoptada por la persona que considero madre toda su vida, y luego de ésta muriese cuando ella tenía 10 años, había sobrevivido con su hermana hasta adultas. Se había casado joven con esa persona, y había tenido a Hanako y a Taro de un momento para el otro. Con una casa, dos hijos y una rutina saludable, cualquiera diría que es una vida perfecta, pero cuando ese hombre comenzó a olvidarse de sus hijos y a salir con otras mujeres en secreto, cuando él se había puesto violento y cuando dejó de aportar dinero a la familia, fue en ese momento, cuando Nami cayó en la cuenta del error que no se había visto venir. La vida la había golpeado y, nuevamente, se encontraba frente a frente con la injusticia y con el odio. El divorcio había sido imposible, y las múltiples peleas por la tendencia de sus hijos, había traído sus ventajas. No había luchado en vano. Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo de eso, se encontraba feliz, casada de nuevo, con un hombre perfecto y con una enorme familia bajo su cargo.

Cuando el morocho llegó al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las niñas, se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que la rubia de la familia poseía para ella sola. Ingresó, y luego de prender la luz, sacudió suavemente a la niña, digo… señorita para despertarla.

**Oi, tienes que vestirte para ir al colegio, Hanako, vamos – **Susurró suevamente y la muchacha abrió sus ojos con la misma delicadeza que su voz

Luego de que su hija (Si, ahora era su hija) se sentara sobre su cama, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de sus otras dos hijas, Takara y Mizuki ¡Eso sí sería una batalla campal! Pero como padre no podía permitir que las niñas hicieran lo que querían. Confiado se dirigió a la recamara rosa que pertenecía a las pequeñas.

**Bien… - **Suspiró para sí mismo luego de prender la luz – **Es hora – **Se arrimó a las camas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra – **Despierten angelitos – **Susurró

Al cabo de casi media hora todos se encontraban vestidos, desayunados y listos para asistir a sus respectivos colegios. La madre saludo a cada uno de sus hijos, yendo en fila, de mayor a menor, desde Katsu a Mizuki, y luego de que cada uno recibiera su beso de despedida, incluyendo el padre, salieron por la puerta hacía el nuevo auto que habían comprado entre los dos. Uno más amplió para que quepa toda la familia junta.

Una vez sola, no literalmente puesto que su hijito se encontraba a su lado, Nami se dejó caer en una silla. Era agotador. Ser ama de casa era aburrido y frustrante, pero era una responsabilidad, ella quería quedarse, debía quedarse, sus hijos más pequeños no asistían a ninguna guardería y por ende, ella debía cuidarlos todo el día. Al menos, eso había acordado por el momento.

Se sacudió los brazos para entrar en calor y decidió ir a echar un vistazo al correo. Salió y rápidamente cruzó el patio hacía el buzón, donde, al abrirlo, encontró varías cartas y recibos. Eso le recordaba la vez que había encontrado la invitación a la anterior boda de Luffy ¡Qué momento más horroroso! Pasado pisado, se recordó. Volvió corriendo a su hogar, no quería dejar el pequeño solo, comiendo su papilla, y luego de sentarse, chequeó las cartas.

La boleta de la luz, del gas, una carta de su hermana, de su antigua amiga de trabajo y de… ¿¡Que?! ¿Qué hacía una carta de ese tipo en su buzón? Abrió temerosa el sobre y extrajo el papel. Estaba perfectamente doblado en cuatro partes. Abrió una por una, y con la mirada y las manos temblorosas, se puso a leer la carta:

_Querida Nami:_

_He reabierto el caso de la tenencia de Hanako y Taro. Pronto nos reuniremos con el juez. Pasaré pronto a ver a MIS hijos. _

Jamás se lo vio venir. Tiró la carta por puro reflejo, y luego de sujetarse los cabellos histéricamente, comenzó a llorar.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por sus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Hermana Menor

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Disculpen la tardanza, es que estoy a full con miles de exámenes por fin de años, pero al fin me hago un espacio para actualizar mis fics. **

**Como siempre, primero que nada, quería agradecerles los comentarios a msjorten, a one piece por siempre, a mireee3D2Y, a Roronoalau y a StrongSoul. **

**Quería responderle a StrongSoul, y de paso aclarar bien porque es verdad que aparece subrayado en un párrafo, quería decirles que ese subrayado es que se me ha apretado algo cuando escribía, simplemente ignórenlo. **

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo aquello estaba pasado ahora? Había logrado encontrar una persona con la cual pasar el resto de su vida, un hombre perfecto que le había dado a sus hijos la oportunidad de tener un padre, y ahora… Ese maldito… volvía a aparecer para seguir con aquellos estúpidos juicios que no llevarían a nada. ¿Para que los quería? Después de todo, él había sido el que se los había querido sacar de encima, y ahora…

Tomó la carta del suelo y la apretó contra su rostro. La releyó esperando que todo allá sido un pesado juego de su imaginación, pero no… No lo era. Suspiró mientras se enderezaba, no podía hacer mucho ruido, la pequeña Akira aun dormía y si la despertaba… no quería que su hija la viese en esas condiciones, sobre todo porque, al tener dos años, ya entendí las cosas y preguntaría por que lloraba ¿Qué le diría? Además, no podía peligrar que le contase a Luffy que había estado en ese estado, ya que el morocho no dudaría en preguntarle la razón.

Esperaría para contarle lo de la carta, a él y a sus hijos. Llegaría el momento, pero no era ese.

Por otro lado, en la preparatoria más cercana de la ciudad, los dos hijos más grandes de la pareja, Katsu y Hanako (Que ese año había empezado el primer año de preparatoria) se encontraban a una cuadra de esta. Caminaban como todas las mañanas hacía lo que sería, un nuevo día estudiantil. Doblaron y caminaron unos pasos más hasta llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria, donde decenas de alumnos entraban solos o en grupos hacía la edificación.

**Aquí nos separamos hermana, nos vemos – **Luego de decir eso, ingresó tras un grupo de hombre y mujeres que pertenecían al último año, tal y como Katsu

Hanako quedó sola, esperaba que alguna de sus amigas llegara. Entrar en el salón sola, para quedarse sentada hasta que alguien se le dé por aparecer, era aburrido. Después de todo, sus compañeros siempre llegaban sobre la hora. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, y se hizo a un lado para que los demás pudieran pasar. Abrió su mochila y sacó de allí un libro, la prueba de historia era ese día y se le ocurrió que quizás podría repasar antes de que el resto llegue.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que tomó asiento a su lado. Cerró el libro de golpe y posó su mirada en la persona. ¿Gaku? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Gaku era un estudiante del último año, compañero de curso de su hermano, hijo del mecánico encargado de los autos de sus padres, y al igual que él, poseía sus cabellos de un rojo sangre increíble.

**¿Sucede algo? – **Siempre había tenido la sensación de que ese muchacho estaba como… ¿Enamorado? De ella, si es que se le podía decir amor, quizás solo quería estar con ella por una noche o algo así. No importaba lo que quisiera, Hanako no era de las mujeres que se vendían a alguien, si la quería conquistar debía ser el típico hombre romántico, y demostrarle que valía la pena

**Estas sola – **Murmuró sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos

**Mi hermano ya entro, creo que todos los de tu aula a entraron – **Se puso de pie para evitarlo lo más posible

**Si, y tu estas sola, me quedaré aquí hasta que alguien llegue –** Ok, debía admitir que eso si era tierno de su parte, así que decidió que se volvería a sentar y le daría una oportunidad de demostrar hacía donde iba aquello

**¿Y cómo estás?** – Preguntó, la respuesta sería decisiva

**Bien ¿Y tú?** – _Respuesta normal, _Pensó mientras desviaba su mirada hacía la calle, por alguna razón Hanako no quería que nadie llegase, no quería que Gaku se vaya

**Con miles de exámenes –** Bufó al recordarlo – **Hoy tenemos historia, mañana geografía y el viernes… física… no sabes el miedo que le tengo… - **Sus intentos fallidos por entender el tema: Los circuitos eléctricos y el campo magnético, volvieron a su mente, dejándola pálida del horror

**¿Física?** **Oi, mi padre es mecánico y me ha enseñado mucho acerca de eso – **Y por otra extraña razón Hanako sabía hacía donde apuntaba esa oración - **¿Quieres venir a mi casa mañana, para que te explique? – **

**Claro – **

No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que estuvo aburrida en la clase de Literatura esa mañana. Ella… ella… ella iba a ir a la casa de Gaku a aprender física. No contaba como una cita ¿Verdad? Se encontró en un momento de crisis, por un lado deseaba que lo fuera, y por el otro, rogaba por que no.

Había sonado la campana, el recreo, le momento de descanso, había comenzado, y no había nada mejor para los alumnos del último año que jugar a las cartas sobre una mesa. Katsu había ganado la roda, pasando a la semi final, y ahora se encontraba en un momento culmine, ver quien sería su contrincante.

**Oi, Katsu – **La voz de un joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos

**Kisho –** Sonrió cuando, al voltear contempló al hijo del mejor amigo de su padre - **¿Cómo estás? – **Notó la cara seria del muchacho, que ahora tenía unos 16 años y comprendió que algo no andaba bien - **¿Sucede algo malo? – **

**Necesitamos hablar, ven – **Lo tomó del antebrazo y lo arrastró lejos de la zona infestada de adolescentes – **Es algo serio – **Susurró mientras revisaba que nadie se encuentre cerca como para oírlos – **Esta mañana… en la entrada vi a… tu hermana sentada conversando con un tipo… - **Bajó la mirada

**¿Y que tiene eso de malo?** **Soy celoso de mis hermanas, lo sé, pero tampoco es para tanto – **Dijo irónicamente mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa

Era verdad, Katsu siempre había sido celoso de sus hermanas, y ahora que todas ya estaban entrando o en medio de la adolescencia pura, los celos habían aumentado, hasta el punto de ponerse en el lugar del típico hermano protector. Sabía que no estaba del todo bien, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le pasaran por en sima a sus pequeñas hermanas.

**Ese tipo era… Gaku… - **Murmuró aún más bajo sin hacer contacto visual, el terror por cómo podría llegar a reaccionar el morocho lo aterraba

**¿Gaku?** **¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Hanako con Gaku? – **Bajó la mirada nervioso, intentando pensar alguna razón que lo satisfaga – **No tiene ni sentido, ni siquiera se hablaron nunca y además, Hanako sabe que él y yo… -**

**Todo el mundo lo sabe, Katsu – **Lo interrumpió calmo. El joven se frotó la nuca y volvió a hablar – **Dudo que tu hermana no esté enterada de todo lo que ha pasado – **

**Tienes razón, pero conociendo a Gaku solo la quiere para… - **Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar la oración - **¡Ni se le ocurra hacerle eso a mi hermana! ¡Juro que lo mataré! – **

**Tranquilo, yo no quería armar un pleito más, solo quería que estés atento ¿De acuerdo? – **Kisho lo contempló fijo y serio a los ojos, hablaba en serio

**Si…** **Pero iré a hablar con él igual, mañana le preguntare que demonios quiere con mi hermana, y juro que… si… dice… ¡Lo mato! – **La imaginación lo perturbaba de tal manera, que hizo ademan de pegarle en la cara al pelirrojo

**Me parece bien, pero contrólate – **

Acto seguido Kisho se fue, dejándolo completamente solo. Katsu movió el cuello para ambos lados, haciéndoselo sonar. Eso si había sido un golpe duro, su enemigo y su hermana ¿A dónde iba todo eso? Ese maldito depravado y su inocente hermana… Bueno, quizás no fuera un ángel caído del cielo, no es nunca hubiese salido con un chico, pero nada serio, por supuesto. Igualmente Hanako era una de sus cuatro hermanitas, y a pesar de que tuviera 30 años, la seguiría cuidando tanto como ahora. Soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados.

**¿Todo en orden? – **La voz de una mujer le hizo abrir los ojos ¿Se cruzaría a todo el mundo en ese receso? - **¿Katsu? – **Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una hermosa colita alta, lo contemplaba intrigada, su rostro era hermoso y el uniforme le quedaba pintado, cual reina

**¿Suzuna? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Tartamudeó y sintió como el calor subía hasta llegar a su rostro

**Bueno…** **Vi que te fuiste a escondidas con uno de los de quinto y quería saber que estaban tramando – **Sonrió y su vista se nublo al comprender que todo lo que había sentido esos años por aquella linda muchacha, era amor.

Suzuna era una de las dos hijas de la más importante política de la ciudad Nefertari Vivi, y de su marido Kozha. Y ella había nacido con ese don de su madre, de ser extremadamente preciosa y con una sonrisa sincera y brillante. La había conocido hacía ya un año, pero lo que sentía por ella, duplicaba ese tiempo.

_Tranquilízate Katsu, _Pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

**No planeábamos nada, solo quería comentarle algo – **Tampoco quería hurgar mucho en el tema, sabía perfectamente que Suzuna era la mejor amiga de Gaku, y no quería oírla pronunciar nada a favor de él, su enemigo

**Tenga la ligera sensación de que me mientes –** Murmuró divertida mientras desviaba la mirada notoriamente – **Vamos, dime… ¿Qué es lo que hablaban? – **

**Yo…** - No podía decirle la verdad – **Sobre la chica con la que estuve el sábado en la noche - **

La mirada de la mujer cambio completamente, y con el rostro serio, dio por terminada la charla con un "Ah, bueno" y se retiró de la escena. Se preguntó por qué había dicho eso, y también la pregunta de por qué había reaccionado así, colapsó su mente. No encontró respuesta para ninguna, y decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en su juego de cartas antes de que lo desplazaran por tardar.

Ya era la tarde y luego de pasar a buscar a todos los chicos que conformaban su familia (Por supuesto que los dos mayores no, ya que volvían solos) Luffy dio por terminada su día laboral. Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con su bella esposa esperándolos con una implacable sonrisa. Cuando los niños la terminaron de abrazarla y darle muestras de cariño, el morocho se acercó la tomó por la cintura, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, y estrujó sus labios contra los de ella. Eso sí que era satisfactorio, estar en su hogar, con su mujer y sus hermosos hijos que juntos habían criado. Sonrió y luego de dejarla firme en el suelo, se desplomó en una de las sillas.

Por fina había terminado de lavar el último plato, hacía rato que se encontraba sola en la cocina. Sus hijos estaban todos acostados, incluyendo a Souta, y su esposo, la había dejado sola para ir a darse una ducha caliente, luego de un agitado día de trabajo.

Estaba tan cansada, sentía su cuerpo entumecido como si un elefante le hubiese pasado por encima, toda la mañana. Suspiró cuando apoyaba el plato sobre la alacena y luego de secarse las manos con el repasador, se dirigió a su reconfortante habitación, donde compartiría, una vez más, la noche con su marido.

Subió las escaleras. Tercera puerta a la izquierda, se lo sabía de memoria ¿Y cómo no? Era su casa. Nunca se había imaginado viviendo en un hogar tan grande, pero ahora… Eran muchos… La imagen de sus dos hijos, Hanako y Taro, aparecieron en su mente, y junto a ellos, la imagen de su ex. Abrió la puerta delicadamente para no hacer ruido, por si Luffy ya se había dormido.

Y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo encontró con la luz del velador prendida, y leyendo algo. Algo que casualmente era la carta que le había llegado esa mañana. Sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba, él… él estaba leyendo algo que no tenía que saber… Al menor, por el momento.

**Nami… - **Murmuró gélidamente - **¿Qué significa esto? – **

**Luffy, yo… - **

Pero ya era tarde, sentía, veía y olía el odio, el rencor y el dolor que estaba atravesando al morocho.

**Hasta aquí he llegado. Este capítulo ha sido bastante más largo, me alegro por eso. Bueno, más allá de la longitud, espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando las opiniones acerca de quién puede llegar a ser el ex de la pelirroja. **

**Nos leemos. **


	3. Visitas

**Hola, disculpen por la tardanza. Sé que han pasado meses, pero he estado muy ocupada con examenes del colegio y sobre todo, con el examen de ingreso de la universidad y recien he terminado mis cosas casi las ultimas semanas de diciembre, y luego, me fui de viaje en un lugar donde no tenía internet, pero he escrito todos mis fics para que cuando llegue a mi casa, suba todos juntos. **

**Quería agradecerles a todos por su paciencia, pero particularmente a Mizu, y a Luffy OP por sus comentarios.**

La habitación estaba tensa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? De un momento para el otro, el mundo de la pelinaranja se había desmoronado, y todo gracias a una maldita carta. Una maldita carta que pronto desataría un huracán. Contempló al que ahora era su marido, lucía furioso, fuera de sus cabales. Trangó salíva mientras daba un paso adentro y cerraba la puerta tras ella, y fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta que, no mostrarle la carta, había sido un error.

**¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder? - **Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con el papel en mano, exigía una respuesta

**Yo... - **No. No sabía que decir. ¿Acaso no estaba claro con el texto? ¡Todo se estaba arruinando! Poco a poco, su perfecta vida de dos años, se desmoronaba, y Nami no podía hacer nada al respecto - **Una carta - **Murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos

**Sé que es una carta, pero mi amor, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto? - **Intentó hablar tranquilo pero su mala actuación se notaba desde el otro lado del continente

**No... Es... Es él... - **Tratamudeaba. No quería parecer débil, ni mucho menos, pero había una extraña sensación dentro de su corazón que no la dejaba hablar de una manera normal

**¿Él? ¿Quien demonios es él? Nami, no esta firmada, no se quien es "Él" -**

Y a pesar de ser sarcástico, una parte de él no quería confirmar lo que sospechaba. Si "él" era el padre biológico de Hanako y Taro... Todo... Todo lo que habían construído poco a poco. Todo lo que habían tenido que pasar por ser "Ellos dos" comenzaría a caerse poco a poco. Sintió una punzada de celos pensando en que el hombre que había tenido dos hijos con la que ahora era su mujer, pudiera aparecer en escena, y entorpecer su matrimonio. Posó su mirada calma en los ojos chocolates de la hermosa mujer que el destino le había puesto delante, dos años atrás. Y luego de posar su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, insistió.

**¿"Él" es tu ex marido? - **Tenía miedo de hasta preguntarlo

**Sabes que sí - **Dijo luego de poner su mano sobre la de su amado. Siempre con la mirada gacha

**¿Por qué no me mostraste esta carta, Nami? - **Y esa era la pregunta que ella no quería responder

**Porque... - **Suspiró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin embargo, no las dejó salir - **Quería esperar, quería ver si esto iba en serio, porque si no lo iba, y solo quería molestar, iba a quemar la carta y hacer que no paso nada, por tí, por mí y por los niños - **Lo dijo tan rápido, que para seguir hablando tubo que parar a tomar una bocanada de aire - **Fue duro para Hanako y Taro, y ahora que lo han superado, todo... él... - **Se quebró en la mitad de la oración - **¡Él va a arruinar todo lo que superamos juntos, Luffy! - **

Ante tales palabras el morocho no se resistió. No. No podía ver al amor de su vida sollozar de esa manera, y todo por un... La abrazó mientras las lágrimas de ella empapaba su remera, por supuesto que no le importó, no por la remera. Su nivel de impotencia alcanzaba los límites, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada. Si tan solo... Le besó el cuello, para luego soltar su cálido aliento sobre éste, y así calmarla con su calor.

**Tranquila, te prometo que todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? - **

La abrazó aún más fuerte. No iba a permitir que ese hombre arruinara el órden que su familia había ganado con sudor y esfuerzo. Él había superado la muerte de su esposa, y se había casado con una mujer amando a otra. Ella se había hecho cargo sola de sus hijos luego del divorcio, y también había hecho su vida con un hombre que la había amado aunque no lo suficiente. Pero gracias a esas cosas, esas cosas de la vida, se habían cruzado y sus corazónes se habían unido en uno. Habían sobre llevado su relación como amantes, y luego había decidido blanquear las cosas para comenzar su verdadera relación. Y así estaban, con tres hijos de él, dos de ella, y dos de ambos. Tanto Katsu, como Hanako, Taro, Mizuki y Takara eran pruebas del amor y la paciencia que se habían tenido, hasta el punto de abandonarlo todo por un padre o una madre por sus hijos, y Akira y Souta, eran las pruebas del amor que habían logrado conformar.

Y un hombre no iba a arruinar eso. Jamás.

Era la mañana de otro día de la semana. Desafortunadamente debía ir a la preparatoria, y pasar todo el día allí, estudiando, hacíendo exámenes... Al menos tendría la companía de sus amigas, y eso bastaba para despertarse con una sonrisa. Además... Esa tarde, luego de las clases, hiría a la casa de Gaku a estudiar... Y... A pesar de no sentír nada por él, algo en su interior palpitaba con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió y su madre apareció del otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente hacía una mesa junto a la cama, y sin hacer ruido alguno, prendió la luz. Volteó hacía la cama, donde se suponía que su hija dormía.

**¡Hanako! - **Murmuró sorprendida - **¿Qué haces despierta? **

**Yo... Mamá... - **Comenzó - **¿Recuerdas el mécanico que arreglo tu auto hace dos años? - **

**¿El mécanico? - **Preguntó confundida mientras la miraba

**Si... - **Murmuró mientras se enderezaba para hablarle más seriamente -

**¿Qué sucede, hija? - **Murmuró ya cansada por todo lo que había pasado desde hacía unos días

**¿Puedo ir despues del instituto a la casa? - **Intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible

**¡¿A la casa?! - **Exclamó aún más confundida - **¿De qué estas hablando? **

**Su hijo Gaku, va al mismo curso que Katsu, y se ofreció para ayudarme a estudiar... - **Lo dijo tan rápido, tan nerviosa, que su madre tardo un poco en procesarlo

**¿Estás saliendo con él? - **Preguntó curiosa. No había nada más hermoso que su hija este enamorada

**¡No!** - Exclamó mientras se paraba de golpe - **Por supuesto que no - **Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada - **Solo se ofreció - **

**Mmm... - **Murmuró con una sonrisa de madre orgullosa - **Entiendo... - **Se alejó de la cama - **Claro que sí, pero avisame bien cuando te tengo que pasar a buscar ¿De acuerdo? - **Sonrió al ver que su hija afirmaba con la cabeza, pero sin mirarla a los ojos -** Bien, vé a desayunar, te estan esperando abajo - **Se diriguió a la puerta, para salir

**¡Espera! - **Exclamó sin hacer mucho escandalo - **No le digas a Katsu... - **Murmuró en el momento que Nami volteó, ésta solo afirmó un tanto sospechosa - **Es solo... - **Le explicó al darse cuenta de la intriga de su madre - **No se llevan muy bien - **La pelirroja soltó una carcajada

**Entiendo, nada de delatarte con tu hermano - **Levantó el pulgar y le guiño un ojo

**Ni a papá - **Acotó mientras disimulaba su rubor

Era evidente ver que su hija, la pequeña nena que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, se había enamorado. Su primer amor, y como toda adolescente, lo quería ocultar de su padre. Sonrió al recordar que lo había llamado "papá" y le tranquilizó saber que consideraba a Luffy como tal, y no como el nuevo marido de su madre.

En el momento que todos se encontraban en el comedor, comenzaron a desayunar. No era un típico desayuno familiar, por la cantidad de personas que conformaban esa familia. Mientras Nami intentaba darle algo de comer al más chiquito de todos, el morocho peleaba con la pequeña niña de dos años, para que desayune algo desente y no solo galletitas de chocolate. Tanto Takara como Taro peleaban por obtener el control remoto y así poner el canal que cada uno de ellos, quería. Mizuki solo comía y pedía más para satisfacer su apetito, heredado de su padre. Y mientras la mayor de las hermanas mandaba mensajes desde su celular, el mayor de todos los hijos que confomaban esa familia, la contemplaba. Quería preguntarle si lo que le había contado Kisho había sido verdad, o si solo había sido una mentira o una confución, pero no quería hacerlo con todos allí, contemplandolos y expectantes.

Al momento de partir, los dos mayores se fueron por su lado, los dos menores se quedaron en casa con su madre, y los otros tres (los del medio) se subieron al auto de su padre para diriguirse a su nuevo día escolar.

Caminaban con tranquilidad mientras el silencio tensionaba el viaje. Era molesto, Hanako sabía que si Katsu se enteraba que esa tarde hiría a la casa de uno de sus peores enemigos, le diría que él era un desuvicado, que solo pensaba en ella de manera sexual y que sufriría solo por el hecho de estar por él. Lo sabía, y por alguna razón, se venía venir el reproche. Katsu la contempleó de reojo y suspiró. No era el momento, y sentía que no debía hablar con ella del tema, si no, con él, con Gaku. Sí. Y dejarle en claro que Hanako era su hermana y que si la llegaba a lastimar, él mismo se encargaría de asesinarlo. Eso era mejor. Al menos, por el momento.

Al llegar Hanako esperó que su hermano mayor ingresara en el edificio para así tener la privacidad que necesitaba para entablar una plática con el que era, el "enemigo" de su hermano. Confirmó con la mirada que Katsu había subido a su aula, y una vez sola, buscó con la mirada a Gaku. Una chica. Un chico. Un par de amigos. Una pareja. Gaku ¡Gaku! Estaba solo, caminando con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como pensando, y sintió que era una oportunidad para confirmale que su madre la había dejado ir a su casa esa misma tarde. Corrió hacía él, y cuando le tocó el hombro, el joven volteó.

**¡Hanako! - **Sonrió al reconocerla - **¿Cómo estas? **

**Bien - **Le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego le guiño el ojo - **Mi mamá me ha dejado ir hoy - **

**Genial - **Estaba contento, por alguna razón la noticia le alegró la mañana - **Entonces... esperame esta tarde en la salida - **

**De acuerdo - **Afirmó ésta entusiasmadamente

**Oi... - **Murmuró con la cabeza gacha - **¿Katsu...? ¿Katsu sabe algo de esto? - **

**Mmm... no, al menos yo no le he dicho nada - **Comentó pensativa - **Aun así, debemos tener cuidado, no creo que le agrade la idea - **

**Si tu no quieres que se entere, por mí esta bien - **Añadió mientras se rascaba la nuca - **Pero no creo que se lleve una agradable sorpresa al enterarse, Hanako - **Dijo pensativo

**¡Gaku! - **Una mujer apareció junto a ellos - **Y tu eres... ¿Hanako? - **La mujer contempló a la adolescente quien la miraba confundida

**¡Suzuna! ¿Cómo...? - **Comenzó al encontrarse con su mejor amiga junto a ellos

**¡Un momento! - **Fulminó a ambos jóvenes con la mirada - **¿Us...? ¡No me digan que ustedes dos estan saliendo! - **

**¡¿Qué?! - **Las mejillas de Gaku se pusieron del mismo rojo sangre que su cabello - **¡No! ¡No! ¡Nosotros...! - **

**¿Y por qué escuché que ella iba a ir a tu casa? - **Interrogó mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a su amigo - **¡Jamás pense que llevarías a la hermana de Katsu a tu casa! - **

**Shhh... Suzuna... No... Ella... Por favor... - **Tartamudeó en voz baja mirando para ambos lados, intentando que nadie más escuche lo que había dicho - **Solo voy a ayudarla a estudiar física - **

**Cierto que tu eras el ñoño de la física, no como Katsu - **Desvió la mirada e intentó esconder su sonrisa picara

**¡Basta! - **Exclamó mientras suspiraba - **Deja de hacer... - **

**¿Hacer qué? Soy tu mejor amiga y no me has dicho que estas saliendo con Hanako - **Elevó su tono de voz, no iba a permitir que Gaku la callara de esa manera

**No creo que sea tema para discutir aquí... - **Añadió tímidamente la rubia al notar las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos

**Ella tiene razón, Suzuna hablaré contigo más tarde - **Dió por terminada la conversación y le hizo señas a la menor para que los dejara solos. Sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su amiga, y no quería hacerla pasar un mal momento

**¡Y ahora defiendes a tu novia! - **Hanako escuchó un bufido por parte de la peliceleste mientras caminaba hacía dentro del edificio

**Que no es mi novia - **El quejido del pelirrojo la hizo soltar una sonrisa

Al entrar en su oficina notó como el mundo le daba vueltas. Estaba cansado de todo, entre sus hijos, el trabajo y ahora... todo el problema de su mujer. Se sentó junto a su escritorio y se prometió que no dejaría que el ex marido la haga llorar, no otra vez. ¡Ese maldito! Golpeó la mesa furioso. Debía haber alguna razón por la que ese desgraciado volviera por sus hijos, despues de años de no verlos. Y eso, lo ponía aún más enojado. Se tomó la cabeza, le dolía de tanto pensar y reflexionar sobre el tema. El telefóno de la oficina sonó inesperadamente, y lo asustó, estaba concentrado y el sonido lo hizo abandonar el tema y concentrarse en el trabajo.

**¿Sí? - **Preguntó al momento que levantaba el tuvo y se lo apoyaba en la oreja

_**Señor Monkey, tenemos a alguien que quiere pasarlo a ver - **_Murmuró la secretaria de ese sector de la empresa

**Dile que pase - **Dijo casi en un bufido.

Genial. Ahora tendría que hablar con alguien con ese mal humor. Y la realidad era, que no quería. Espero unos segundos, por lo general tardaban en llegar al piso de su oficina, y luego, la secretaria de turno corroboraría todos los papeles, antes de dejarla pasar.

La puerta sonó del otro lado. Suspiró antes de decirle que pase, despues de todo, el cansancio de llevar una vida familiar y laboral tan amplía, lo estresaba. La puerta de madera se abrió, y del otro lado, apareció una mujer que reconoció enseguida.-

**¿Margaret? - **Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. No estaba seguro, su cabello había crecido drasticamente y ahora se notaba que no era la típica mujer de corta edad, soltera y con toda una vida por delante - **¿Eres tú? - **

**Hola... - **Sonrió incredulamente mientras se acercaba - **Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? - **

**Bueno... Sí, dos años - **Se acercó y la abrazó, recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos - **No puedo creer que tu... ¿Cómo estas? - **El mal humor se esfumó - **¿Cómo esta tu niño? - **

**Niños - **Lo corrigió con una sonrisa - **La pequeña Lea ha nacido hace unos meses - **

**¿En serio? - **Sonrió, era increible todos los sucesos que habían pasado desde que se habían divorciado - **¿Y tú hijo? Debe tener la misma edad que Akira, un poco más grande - **

**Al parecer tú tampoco dejaste de tener familia - **Suspiró agradablemente mientras se sentaba sobre un cómodo sillón - **Todo ha funcionado con ella ¿Verdad? - **

**Así es - **Fue firme y decidido. La amaba y amaba a cada uno de sus hijos, biológicos y legales

**Eso es bueno... - **Bajó la mirada - **A estas alturas ya te debes imaginar que no estoy aquí solo para hablar de nustras vidas ¿Verdad? - **Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa

**Si, lo imagino - **Se sentó junto a ella, y le temó las manos para que dejase de hacer eso de una vez, y hablara - **¿Qué sucede, Margaret? - **

**Yo... - **Volvió a bajar la mirada, no... no podía mirarlo a los ojos... - **Necesito que me prestes dinero - **

**¿Dinero? - **Se sorprendió ante tal oración ¿Dinero? ¿Para que quería dinero? ¿Cuánto necesitaba?

**Si... - **Suspiró y dejó que sus hombros se relajen - **El restaurante que Sanji poseía... - **Dudo en seguir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás - **Alguien le tendió una trampa, y pusieron una cucaracha en la comida... Lo clausuraron, y no lo dejarán abrir, hasta que pague una multa de 50.000 dólares - **

**¿50...? ¿¡50.000 DÓLARES?! - **Exclamó ante la cantidad de 0 que poseía ese número - **¿Quieres que te preste 50 mil dólares? - **Pregutó aún más aterrado

**No, bueno... - **Levantó la mirada, y fue entonces cuando el morocho se dió cuenta que la tenía perdida en un mar de angustía - **Tenemos 10 mil... pero aún así, nos faltan unos... 40 mil dólares... - **Murmuró nerviosa y avergonzada de tener que pedir semejante cantidad de dinero - **Sé que es una locura pero... Yo... Nosotros lo necesitamos... Sí él no puede abrir su restaurante, no podremos... - **

**Entiendo, pero... aunque quisiera... no puedo prestarte tanta plata... - **Intentó hacer cuentas rápida con el fin de buscarle una solución al conflicto - **Quizás en 4 meses... Te daré la plata en cuotas... No puedo de otra manera - **

**¿Vas a hacer eso por mí? - **Preguntó mientrasuna sonrisa agradecida se dibujaba en sus labios, al ver la mirada segura del que alguna vez había sido su marido, lo abrazó - **¡Muchas gracias, Luffy! ¡Sabía que podía confiar en tí! Juro que... te lo devolveremos en cuanto el restaurante vuelva a funcionar, y... cualquier cosa que necesites... ¡Ya sé! - **Se puso de pie de golpe, sorprendiendo al morocho - **¡Seré tu secretaria personal! ¡Gratis! ¡Juro que haré lo mejor que pueda! - **

**Yo no... no necesito una secretaria personal ... - **Murmuró mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su nuca

**¡Créeme! Con todo el trabajo que debes tener aquí y en tu casa, te facilitaré mucho las cosas, tu tranquilo ¿Sí? - **Sonaba convincente, pero aún así... - **Acepta por favor... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí... - **Bajó su voz causandole cierta ternura al hombre

**De acuerdo, pero trabajaras solo ocho horas - **Estaba enterado de que muchas secretarias trabajaban horas y horas, incluso días enteros

Y ese fue el acuerdo.

El timbre del reseso sonó aturdidoramente. Katsu fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y luego de murmurarle algo a uno de sus amigos, posó su mirada en el pelirrojo. Ese maldito... Ya era la hora de irse, y todo el día había oído un rumor acerca de Gaku y su hermana. ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía?! Le había llegado por un amigo, que le había contado la novia, que le había contado la mujer de limpieza, que le había contado una alumna, que había oído en el comedor que el director había esuchado que Gaku le había propuesto tener realciones sexuales en su casa, esa tarde. ¡ESE MALDITO! Esta vez se había exedido. ¿Cómo demoníos se atrevía a pedirle eso a SU hermana menor? Respiró hondamente y furioso. Tomó su mochila, la cual yacía reposando en su asciento y luego de que todos salieran, suspiró. Si pasaba algo dentro del colegio, los expulsarían a ambos. El duelo sería afuera.

Al salir, contempló que el joven buscaba a alguien ¿Era a su hermana (Cómo había escuchado en el rumor)? Lo siguió con la mirada y en seguida notó cuando los ojos negros del hombre brillaron al encontrar a Hanako, sola, parada a un lado. Se acercó rápidamente y luego de chequear que nadie los este observando (Y por nadie era evidente que se referían a Katsu, ya que la pareja estaba en la mira de todos los curiosos) el joven le hizo señas para que se deslizaran disimuladamente para la izquierda. Katsu bajó rápido las escaleras y empujó a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino.

**¡Hanako! ¿A dónde vas? - **Preguntó con el típico tono de hermano mayor enojado

**Katsu... - **Murmuró la rubia en el momento que volteaba lentamente - **Yo... - **

**Ella va a mi casa - **Gaku se puso entre ellos, desafiante -** Voy a enseñarle Física - **

**¿¡Física?! - **Exclamó de un grito mientras todos los de alrededor hacían un circulo alrededor de ellos - **¿Qué cosa física le vas a enseñar, maldito pervertido? - **

**¿De qué demoníos hablas, Katsu? - **Se defendió el pelirrojo mientras subía un poco el tono de voz - **¡Yo solo voy a enseñarle Física! ¡No se que malpiensas de eso! Circuitos eléctricos, protones, electrones, esas cosas - **Argumentó en su favor

**¿Y tú, en serio crees que me trago ese cuento? - **Chilló mientras se acercaba a su hermana, la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella - **¡Vamosnos Hanako! - **

**Katsu, espera... - **Dijo en voz baja la niña

**¡Déjala en paz! - **Fue impulsivo, pero Gaku lanzó una puñetazo que fue a parar en el ojo del morocho

**¡Katsu! - **Gritó su hermana en el momento que el joven se tomó el ojo dolorido, se acercó lo más que pudo, pero cuando intentó quitarle la mano para dejarle ver el golpe, éste la empujó a un lado y golpeó al pelirrojo en la mandíbula - **¡No! ¡Basta! - **

Cuando el otro hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo, la mujer sintió una gran confusión, como si fuese el momento de decidir entre lo malo y bueno, lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, la justicia y la injusticia. La presión la confundió un poco, pero al final optó por lo que pensó que era lo justo. Su hermano había estado siempre con ella, desde mucho antes de que se consideren hermanos. Recordó le evento de la playa, que había sucedido dos años atrás. En el moento que el resto de los amigos, tanto de Katsu como de Gaku, se metieron en el mal entendido, ella tomó al morocho de la mano y lo arreastró fuera de la pelea.

**¡Basta! - **Gritó y todos pararon de golpe - **¿Qué acaso no pueden comportarse como personas decentes? - **Y por un momento pensó que la madures le había alcanzado - **Katsu... vamosnos a casa ¡Ya! - **Volteó a ver al pobre joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, acariciandose la boca - **Gaku... gracias por todo, y lamento que todo esto tuviera que terminar así... - **

Hanako tomó a su hermano por la morchila y lo arrastró varias cuadras lejos del instituto. ¡No podía creer el papelón que había tenido que vivir por culpa de su hermano! Pero al fin y al cabo... era su hermano. Y desde el primer momento sabía que él reaccionaría así. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, como para que nadie los escuche, se paró delante de él, y con una cara que expresaba toda la colera que sentía, dijo:

**¿Por qué...? - **Pero el mismo chico no la dejó terminar de hacer la pregunta

**¿Qué se supone que hacías? ¿Acaso tú conoces a Gaku? No sabes nada de él, Hanako - **Exclamó mientras no dejaba de frotarse el ojo lastimado

**¡Claro que sí! ¡Él solo se ofreció a enseñarme Física! Tengo un examén el viernes, y no entiendo nada - **Agitó los brazos y suspiró varias veces - **Si tú supieras algo, no tendría que andar pidiendole a otras persoans - **Eso dejó al morocho callado. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón, aun así...

**Pero tú no lo conoces, Hanako, él... - **¿Cómo decirlo para que no sonara tan...? - **Él ha tenido multiplés novias, no es la clase de chico que le gusta andar con una mujer a la vez - **Y sabía que su hermana no era ese tipo de chica - **No te ama, solo quiere... - **

**¡No me importa lo que quiere! - **Dijó furibunda - **Yo solo quería aprender Física ¿Es tan complicado enternderlo? - **Su tono fue irónico - **¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué me iba a prostituir? ¿Quién crees que soy? - **

**¡Yo no digo que tú seas una prostituta, lo único que no quiero, es que te engañe y te haga creer que eres especial solo para que tu tengas sexo con él - **Había sonado fuerte, bruto y violento, pero al fin y al cabo, era la realidad. No mentía. Claro que no.

La mujer quedó en silencio, como si de esa forma, hubiese entendido el miedo que sentía Katsu por ella, y por sus sentimientos. Cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, era protegerla, como siempre lo había hecho. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa.

Había acostado al pequeño Souta hacía cinco minutos, y bajó rápido las escaleras para jugar con Akira, quien la estaba esperando en el sillón. Sonrió cuando la niña volteó a verla, y al apagar la televisón, se diriguieron a la mesa de la cocina junto a todos los muñecos con los que la pequeña quería jugar. Akira le había dicho que quería jugar la mamá, típico juego de niños. Nami recordó que hacía años que no jugaba a ese juego, después de todo su hija no jugaba desde los 11 años. Mucho tiempo.

Vistió a un bebé de plástico y luego de sentarlo en un carrito de juguete, sonó el timbre. Se puso de pie luego de entregarle el carrito a Akira, y, sin perder la sonrisa, se diriguió hacía la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta entusiasmadamente, y luego de distinguir a la persona que yacía del otro lado del marco, quedó petrificada.

**¿Qué haces aquí? - **Preguntó fríamente. Lo fulminó al hombre. Esos cabellos rubios identicos a los de su hija le llamaron la atención, no había cambiado nada

**Vengo a ver... - **Murmuró con una sonrisa completamente engreída - **Vengo a ver a mis hijos - **

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado, seguramente cuando suba esta capitulo ya habrán pasado varios días desde que lo complete. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por su paciencia y su compañia, a pesar de todo. **

**Nos leemos, pronto. **


End file.
